


Arianna's Baby Doll

by Cwayt



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Dolls, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwayt/pseuds/Cwayt





	Arianna's Baby Doll

Sixteen year old Arianna Corona held her stomach. “You Okay?” Questioned Cassandra, who was half her age. “Cassandra, you know how I been getting sick in the mornings?” Arianna ask. Cassandra nodded. “This morning the Royal Physician…” Arianna couldn't contain her excitement as a smile formed on her face. Cassandra held her hands. “I'm going to have a baby in early July!”. Cassandra grinned. “And I was the flower girl at your wedding just last year!” Cassandra reminded her. They heard the carriage approach the palace. “Fred and your father are home from the market.”. The girls rushed outside. 

“Happy Birthday, Darling!” Frederic greeted his queen as he caught her in a hug. “The King told me someone's going to have a baby!” Captain explained as he held out a bag. Arianna pulled away from her husband. “It's a gift. Open it.” Frederic explained. Arianna reached in. She pulled out a baby doll. 

 

As the months pass, Arianna grew more and more. But, by June, Arianna grew ill. It started with a fever and Arianna not wanting to get out of bed. But, Frederic assume it was just a common cold and that it would pass overnight. But, the next morning Arianna had developed pale skin and was having trouble breathing. 

Cassandra clung to her mother as she watched her best friend fight for for her life. The queen seemed so weakened and helpless. Her mother sighed. “I'm going to try to aid her.”. She open the window. She propped Arianna up. “Cass,” Arianna rasped. Cassandra held her hands. “Ba-by,”. Cassandra kissed her burning forehead. “You left her in your room. I'll be back in a sec.”. She ran across the hall to the Royals’ bedroom. The stuffed doll was sitting on a stool. She got the doll and rushed back to the sickroom. 

Cassandra put the doll in the sick queen’s arm. A smile formed on her face. “There, now you have baby.”. 

 

About two decades later, Cassandra and Arianna were playing with the doll when they heard a knock on the door of Cassandra’s room. Rapunzel stepped in. She gasped when she saw the doll. “I would have died to have one of those when I was younger! Where did you get it?” She questioned. “You're dad bought it at the market twenty years ago.” Cassandra repiled. Rapunzel giggled.


End file.
